Snap-on type electrical connectors which make electrical connection to insulated electrical conductors through spiked prongs are known in the art. FIGS. 1 and 2 show one form of such a prior art connector assembly for electrically connecting a pair of electrical wires from a light fixture to a pair of electrical conductors. FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of the connector assembly, electrical conductors, and attachment mechanism. FIG. 2 shows a bottom view of a fully assembled version of the connector assembly. For clarity, FIG. 1 and 2 are described together.
The connector assembly includes a nonconductive elongated U-shaped or channel-shaped housing 100 which snaps onto a channel 102 partially surrounding a pair of insulated electrical conductors 104. The conductors 104 carry electrical current. The housing 102 has a central longitudinal axis A and is defined by a base 106 and two sidewalls 108. The housing sidewalls 108 snap onto the channel 102. The base 106 includes an interior surface 110 which faces the conductors 104. Two electrical connectors 112 are attached to the housing 100 by slotting a portion of each of the connectors 112 into the housing base 106, as further described below.
Each electrical connector 112 is a unitary conductive piece including a base portion 114, a terminal portion 116 and a spiked prong 118. The spiked prong 118 extends perpendicularly upward from a side edge of the base portion 114. When the connector 112 is inserted into the housing 100, the spiked prong 118 extends from the connector 112 into the open interior space of the channel-shaped housing 100. The prong 118 is oriented so that it aligns with one of the two insulated electrical conductors 104 when the housing 100 is snapped over the channel 102 surrounding the conductors 104, each prong 118 aligning with a respective one of the conductors 104. The terminal portion 116 includes insulation displacement terminal 120 for attaching terminal end 122 of one of a pair of electrical wires 124 thereto by insulation displacement, or the like. The other end of the electrical wire 124 connects to one end of the bulb socket of the light fixture (not shown).
When the housing 100 of a fully assembled connector assembly is snapped over the channel 102, each of the spiked prongs 118 pierces the insulation of a respective conductor 104 and becomes embedded therein. This causes the connector 112, and thus the light fixture bulb socket, to be in electrical contact with the conductors 104.
As noted above, the electrical connectors 112 are attached to the housing 100 by slotting a portion of each of the connectors 112 (i.e., the terminal portion 116) into the housing base 106. Accordingly, the base 106 includes two slots 126 extending therein, each slot 126 receiving the terminal portion 116 of one of the connectors 112. The slots 126 are oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis A.
The housing base 106 also includes opening 128 for allowing the terminal ends 122 of the pair of electrical wires 124 from the light fixture to pass therethrough and into the open interior space of the housing 100. The opening 128 is formed in a central region of the base 106. The interior surface 110 of the housing base 106 includes a recess 130 along the central longitudinal axis A of the housing. The terminal ends 122 of the pair of electrical wires 124 lie in the recess 130, as best shown in prior art FIG. 2, one terminal end 122 lying in a leftmost portion of the recess 130 and the other terminal end 122 lying in a rightmost portion of the recess 130.
In the prior art connector assembly shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the base portion 114 of the connector 112 is exposed to the interior surface 110 of the housing 100. Also, since three side edges of the base portion 114 are not braced against any structure, the base portion 114 and the prong 118 attached thereto are not securely held in place. Furthermore, since the base portion 114 overlies the terminal end 122 of one of the electrical wire 44, the base portion 114 cannot lie perfectly flush against the interior surface 110. These factors potentially weaken the strength of the connector assembly and reduce the ability of the connector 112 to remain firmly in position during and after attachment to the electrical conductors 104.
There is still a need for a snap-on socket for connecting wiring to electrical conductors by connectors having spiked prongs which provide a secure and firm connection between the connectors and the wiring. The present invention fills that need.